


Scared

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: The first time I saw you, you scared the crap out of me...





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woone5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woone5/gifts).

The first time I saw you, you scared the crap out of me, Cas. I’d never seen anyone – anything – like you. I felt my hair stand up on end as I watched you approach through a cascade of sparks. And when the shadow of your wings spread open wide, revealing you in all your celestial glory, I knew my world had changed.

I’ve never apologized for stabbing you in the chest, have I? And I’m sorry for that, because now I know what it feels like. Now it’s my heart that’s been pierced to the core. Not by a knife, nothing as easy as that. It’s Cupid’s arrow that has found me.

And I’m still scared, Cas. I’m terrified beyond belief. But, this time, it’s not in fear _of_ you... it’s _for_ you. How many times have you died? How many times have I mourned your loss? You’re such an integral part of my life – such a part of me – I don’t know what I’d do without you. I don’t know who I’d be.

What I’m trying to say here is: I love you.

And I want to write a new chapter in our story.

One with a happy ending.


End file.
